NXT TakeOver: New York
NXT TakeOver: New York was a professional wrestling show in the NXT TakeOver series which took place on April 5, 2019 at the Barclays Center in New York City, New York. The event was produced by WWE, showcasing its NXT developmental brand, and streamed live on the WWE Network. Production Background NXT TakeOver is a series of professional wrestling shows that began on May 29, 2014, when WWE's developmental league NXT held their second live broadcast on the WWE Network. In subsequent months, the "TakeOver" moniker became the name used by WWE for all of their NXT live specials. In March 2018, it was announced that WrestleMania 35 would be held at the MetLife Stadium, with the event's associated NXT TakeOver being held in Brooklyn's Barclays Center. Storylines The card will include matches that arise from scripted storylines, where wrestlers will portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters to build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches, with results predetermined by WWE's writers. Storylines will be produced on the NXT television programs. In the fourth annual Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic, Aleister Black and Ricochet advanced to the finals and defeated the Forgotten Sons (Steve Cutler and Wesley Blake) to win the tournament. This also earned them an NXT Tag Team Championship match against the War Raiders at TakeOver. In the Classic, Johnny Gargano decided to team up once again with former friend and bitter rival, NXT Champion Tommaso Ciampa, reforming #DIY. After losing to Black and Ricochet in the semifinals, Ciampa was about to turn on Gargano again, but Gargano was prepared and turned the attack around. On the March 20 episode of NXT, Triple H revealed that Gargano was supposed to face Ciampa at TakeOver for the NXT title, but those plans halted due to the real life situation of Ciampa needing neck surgery, thus forcing him to vacate the title. Triple H then stated Gargano would still be in the match, and The Undisputed Era's Adam Cole won a fatal five-way against Velveteen Dream, Matt Riddle, Aleister Black, and Ricochet to fight for the vacant title. Triple H also announced that, in order to get a definitive winner, the match would be a two-out-of-three falls match. After winning the Worlds Collide tournament during Royal Rumble Axxess for a championship match of his choosing, Velveteen Dream defeated Johnny Gargano for the NXT North American Championship. Over the next few weeks, Dream had runs ins with Matt Riddle, who fantasized about what the championship would look like around his waist. After weeks of head games, it was eventually announced that Dream would defend the title against Riddle at TakeOver. At NXT TakeOver: Phoenix, Shayna Baszler retained the NXT Women's Championship against Bianca Belair by technical submission. During the match, Belair also had to deal with outside interference from Baszler's friends, former UFC Horsewomen Jessamyn Duke and Marina Shafir. This led to a match with Belair teaming with Io Shirai and Kairi Sane against the three women, and resulted in Shirai pinning Baszler. Belair, however, was not pleased as she wanted the pin and another shot at Baszler's title. During a match for a title shot at TakeOver, both Shirai and Belair were attacked by Baszler, who also choked out an assisting Sane. As she was leaving the building, Baszler was informed that, due to her actions, she would be defending her title against Belair, Shirai, and Sane in a fatal four-way. Match Preview Results ; ; *War Raiders (Hanson & Rowe) © defeated Aleister Black & Ricochet to retain the NXT Tag Team Championship (18:50) *Velveteen Dream © defeated Matt Riddle to retain the NXT North American Championship (17:35) *WALTER defeated Pete Dunne © to win the WWE United Kingdom Championship (25:40) *Shayna Baszler © defeated Io Shirai and Bianca Belair and Kairi Sane in a Fatal 4-Way match to retain the NXT Women's Championship (15:45) *Johnny Gargano defeated Adam Cole 2:1 in a Two-out-of-three falls match to win the vacant NXT Championship (38:25) Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic bracket ' | RD1-score1=Pin | RD1-team2=The Street Profits | RD1-score2= | RD1-team3=Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan | RD1-score3= | RD1-team4='The Forgotten Sons ' | RD1-score4=Pin | RD1-team5='DIY ' | RD1-score5=Pin | RD1-team6=The Undisputed Era | RD1-score6= | RD1-team7='Aleister Black and Ricochet' | RD1-score7=Pin | RD1-team8=Fabian Aichner and Marcel Barthel | RD1-score8= | RD2-team1=Moustache Mountain | RD2-score1= | RD2-team2='The Forgotten Sons' | RD2-score2=Pin | RD2-team3=DIY | RD2-score3= | RD2-team4='Aleister Black and Ricochet' | RD2-score4=Pin | RD3-team1=The Forgotten Sons | RD3-score1= | RD3-team2='Aleister Black and Ricochet' | RD3-score2=Pin }} Other on-screen talent See also *List of NXT pay-per-view events External links * NXT TakeOver: New York at WWE.com * NXT TakeOver: New York on WWE Network * NXT TakeOver: New York at CAGEMATCH.net Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2019 NXT pay-per-view events Category:NXT Takeover Category:2019 events